


Cookies and Screams

by smollest



Series: Ignite, Little One [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Brainwiping, Cinder Fall - Freeform, Cinder is best actress, Cookies, F/F, Green valley, Lotsa gardens, Multi, One tree, RWBY - Freeform, RWBY au, Summer Rose - Freeform, Summer is best mom, Tai is best dad, They live in a mansion in a giant valley, Yang is best sis, this is probably gonna take a while, vry pretty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smollest/pseuds/smollest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RWBY AU with Summer leaving on her final mission and doesn't come back. Lotsa flashbacks and backstory, past and present. Cinder practically brainwashes Ruby and kills her family because of a spark. It's a wip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Killed The Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> ugh y'know i can never start a story and continue it it's just s hard and i dunno if i'll complete it or naw  
> anyways  
> me tumblr is test tickles and ill post updates  
> thanks to the writers who kicked my lazy ass into doing this  
> like succubitchxoxo on tumblr  
> go check her out  
> okey here we go

With the innocence of a fallen petal waiting to be crushed, the kindness of a warm hand in winter, or the soft smile of a friend, one could easily attract fans and admirers. Homeless ones, disabled ones, rich ones, Democratic ones and evil ones.

 

Of course, the evil ones did seem kind and caring, even loving if they saw a spark, minuscule or not.

 

Sparks were rare and small in each little petal, the largest had been over fifteen years earlier, which had caused a man-wide panic. The flint and stone of the spark's name was Summer Rose.

Rose had been kind to anyone, children, elderly, even wild Grimm. Her touch was as soft as a kitten's tummy fur. Her eyes were as silver as a freshly made quarter. One could describe her as an angel, another a hero or a matron saint.

One person in particular thought she was a stepping stone; a pawn. The person, you may ask?

 

Why, the lowest of the low, Cinder Fall.

She had loved Rose since the day they met, and Cinder could still picture the scene. It crept onto her tattooed back in the silent moments of thought. The dead of night, in the library or on a rooftop while she looked at Vale with the best seats in the house. No, each time the thought came to mind, she had visited her arch-nemesis' gravestone and lie next to the young grass. "I thought of you again, Summer." It was always in pain, the way she had said it.

She had always placed a flower beside her grave. "I - I miss you. I loved you. What happened?"

 

Ah, the sight of Summers' grave was a rare sight. It was rumored a clump of trees would block your way until sunset, when the sea reflected against the waves of the sea. Smelling the salt, the Earth and feeling the wind caress your cheek, it was a breathtaking sight.

Seasons' Peninsula, the students had called it. Cinder and Summer had planned on living on the edge of it; a teensy cottage made for two, with nothing but the sea and sun between them. They'd swim in the waters when the house was too warm and spend hours down at the shore just look at each other. She loved the sea, Summer did.

 

The small waves tickling their toes, the hot rays of sun tanning them and the sounds; pelicans, sea monsters and seagulls was the best orchestra in all of Remnant. It was all an important part to her. But the thought of the battle; it was something Cinder would think about. Even in her times of triumph, she'd look back.

When?

 

The Vytal Tournament.

The last bit of Summer's aura was depleting by the second, and Cinder's stood at the highest peak. Roses' defeat would mean Cinder's fame and glory, reputation skyrocketing through the roof like a Nevermore on Red Bull. She had victoriously sent the aura-draining blow with such precision, a professional bowman would idolize her.

 

Nay, Cinder hadn't won just yet. If Summer hadn't triggered her semblance, her heroic attitude and reputation wouldn't have been been fed to the nearest Grimm.

No words had been spoken and the crowd was deathly silent,

the Haven and Beacon students were holding their breaths.

Would this go down in history? yup, it was already in the books. Would all of Beacon be applauding, shouting, and even crying? Yes, someone took a video on their Scroll and posted it online. Over 600,000,000 views. 

  


A white and red sash came from Summer's sleeve. It wrapped itself around the riser of Cinder's bow. How she had loved Fall as a friend, but now, a bond was going to be broken.

And with a sharp tug, Rose had Fall flying up and out of the arena area.

 

How Fall had hated Summer, hated her with a burning, growing and monstrous passion. Her loathing grew by the second, and yet it didn't consume her. It would grow on her, like moss on a tree or mold on cheese, but it wouldn't pull the wool over her eyes; and one thing was certain.

 

She would get back at Summer. And with no guilt, just cruelty in heart and in eyes, Cinder had hatched a plan.

  
  
  
  


Over the long years of waiting, a spark was set and placed above the fire-pit, waiting for the flint to hit.

 

At that time, a woman was cradling her tot in a hospital bed. She was weak, but proud of her little one. The child was born and the tinder had been struck.

 

 _No turning back now,_ the mother thought

 

The small, precious child was so thin, so fragile. Had she been any slower in delivery, the child would've been dead.

 

It was only a mere fourteen years after the birth of the spark before it had set aflame her world.

 

"Red like roses fills your dreams, yet brings you to the place I rest," Summer sang to her daughter. "White will be cold and always yearning and black; your beast, ascends from sorrow-"

 

"Deadly fire burns..?" The child whimpered sleepily.

 

Rose chuckled and completed the last lyric;

"Gold."

 

Summers' little lullaby was sang to the her every full moon. She had said it kept the baddies away, and Ruby had believed it. Believed it so hard that she had made a music box and played it every time a full moon occurred, but Mom wasn't home.

 

 _Baddies away,_ Ruby had thought when she snuggled with her little stuffed Beowulf.

 

Doey-eyed, little miss Ruby Rose, with her skinny legs and clumsy feet was still an awkward teen when her mother had left on an important mission.

 

"Mom, why can't you stay?" She had asked seconds before Summer had ventured out.

Being a mother, Rose had known all about curiosity and mischievousness, the wonders of the vast world in front of her, an eternal sandbox, with snuggles once a day.

 

"Ruby, sweetie," she had said and smiled, her voice softer and calmer than it had ever been, "I'm a hero. This is what I do when I'm gone, okay honey? I'll be back soon, I promise."

And with that, Summer pecked Ruby on the forehead and didn't let the cold air sweep into their cozy home on the way out.

  


Over the weeks of passing, Ruby had missed the smell of her mother's flowery fragrance and the sounds of Tai cooking with her, making the world-famous Rose-shaped gooey chocolate cookies.

 _Best_ _mom_ , Yang, her older sibling, had always said.

  
  


In a farther land, once upon a spark igniting the hottest of fires, lived the elegant and slender Cinder. Over her years, she had become agile, seductive, and most importantly; powerful.

With the wave of her hand, Grimm of all sorts were at her command. The snap of a finger; White Fang rebels baring their fangs and sharpening their claws. Cinder could've owned all of Remnant if she wanted to.

 

She didn't.


	2. Lucky Duckling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK FOR THE PUN  
> enjoy choself

Ruby found herself wandering around their valley or playing in the garden. The gap where Mom would've filled was as empty as a drum. She would often lay on Summer's bed and hug the pillow she slept on. It had her familiar scent laced between the linen. 

Often times Ruby looked through her old photos with Mom in it. All of them looked cheerful and bright. Summer's century-old Polaroid (made by the founders of the Rose family) had only been used once. Mom had taken the lone photo with an ebony-haired woman. She had never told her family who it was, nor did she parade with the Polaroid around the house. 

The mysterious woman had long, black hair and bright orange-yellow eyes. Ruby thought she was a goddess.

  
  


Tai was holding up well, besides some shallow bags under his eyes. His short blonde hair was still scruffy and soft, but it was sometimes greasy from what she assumed was sweat. 

Yang beat the crap out of whatever bothered her and kept Ruby smiling, which made Tai happy. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The day was hot as Hell itself.

 

After pondering for a while, Ruby had sat by the small pond by the house. It was at least twenty feet deep and Summer would always touch the bottom and bring up some sort of bug. One time, she had brought up a beetle that had tried to shoot goo onto Ruby's face. Summer tossed it back into the lake and told Tai. He said they shouldn't be worried. 

 

Anyways, Ruby sat by the lake and rolled up her trousers to stick her feet into the water. She wiggled her toes and tiny fish came to nibble them. Ruby wondered if they had mamas to swim back to. 

She dipped her hands in and wiggled those too. More little fishies came to peek. Most of them were little minnows, but now and then the occasional goldfish tickled her fingertips.

 

Ruby giggled and fell into the crystalline water. She fell? Fell fell fell. Fell to the depths of the lake. Had fallen to the murk. Dark brown and rubbish settled around her before she had even remembered to breathe. To breathe, yes, it was now a luxury. The sludgy water filled her lungs. It wasn't the movies of the romantic couple pushed into the lake, no. It was real life. And she was drowning in it. 

 

Her brain screamed bad air triggers and little black dots blipped in and out of view. Her hands were fading to fog in a matter of seconds. 

 

Her hair tickled her cheeks and nose as she blew out the last of her bubbles, reaching up for the top of the lake. How distant it seemed, the surface.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Until the water parted to give way to a female figure who dove down, and easily swam down to the bottom. Her eyes shone bright, like orange light-bulbs. The figure took Ruby's hand and dragged her to the surface with all her might. 

Once they emerged from the water, the stranger laid Ruby’s limp body onto the grass.

 

She listened closely to Ruby's breathing and her heartbeat. The steady thrum was quiet and the child was to wake in a matter of minutes, but the water still resided in her lungs. It’d take more than a few coughs to get it out.

 

The woman placed a hand over her other and pressed on the middle of the girl's chest, doing so several times before listening for a louder heartbeat. She was praying that the kid would hawk the rest up. 

 

Water dribbled down the child's lips, making it's way down her cheek. 

Just as hoped, Ruby's silver eyes bolted open and she immediately began to wheeze and cough. Her chest rocked violently as she gasped for air and ragged coughs erupted from her body. 

The figure held her upright, gently patting the middle of her back, like a mother would when their tot would burp.

 

Ruby didn't want to cry, but the tears came naturally. It mixed liquids with the cut on her hand, as she had accidentally scraped it on a jagged rock. Blood, tears, muck and pond-water stained both of their clothing. 

 

It stung so sweetly to her, the sting of salt on a fresh wound.

 

"Dear Lord, I thought you had paid a visit to Heaven." The woman breathed, sighing with relief. "You were very close to death, my dear." 

 

Ruby blinked thrice before realizing it was the woman from the polarized picture.

 

As Ruby reached out to touch the woman, she vanished in a puff of smoke, but before she dissipated, her bright eyes were trained on Ruby's silver ones, and it left her with the feeling of extreme excitement.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Da-ad! Dad!" Ruby called, thundering up the stairs, her sopping trousers dripping onto the carpet. 

 

"Yeah, honey?" Tai answered from inside his room. He often designed weapons for other students to get weapon ideas from on a blog.

 

"Somebody saved me from drowning! It was the woman in the polarized picture!" She exclaimed, opening the door. Tai hadn’t moved an inch.

 

Dad was on his blog and sketching some kind of sword. Ruby found his work fascinating. "You were drowning?" He asked disbelievingly. "In our pond?" He quickly took notice of Ruby's wet trousers and looked back at her face. "Please go change." Tai said.

  
  
  


_ Little had Tai known, if he had met her savior, he’d believe her story and they’d live happily ever after. _


	3. Story for Ruby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dad, can you tell me a story?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's short  
> roman's actually in this one  
> first one to find him gets a slap on the face  
> so don't say it

A few days after the incident, Ruby had found herself thinking about the ebony-haired woman. 

Her hands shook when she took a stroll by the small, yet deep, pond, and other times she would look at the glow-in-the-dark-stars that were stuck on the ceiling. They reminded her of the little lime particles she had seen at the bottom of the pond. The fish at the surface hadn’t cared when she fell; they minded their own business. 

 

Maybe humans were at the top because they had their noses in everything.

  
  
  
  
  


"Dad?" She had asked, sitting in one of his wooden chairs, "How'd you meet Mom?" 

 

Tai was sensitive on the topic of Summer. He wiped his eyes to rid them of sleep and turned his chair to face his child.

 

"Well..."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was dark and damp. 

 

The rain pitter-pattered on the umbrella he held in his left hand. 

 

Tai was evicted from his home and was waiting for the bus to take him somewhere. 

He didn't care where, but it had to be far away from there. His eyes were trained on his wet brown slippers.  _ A thirty day time period to get your shit together and get out. _

 

_ Man _ , Tai thought with a frown,  _ I blew it. Blew on the coals and watched the flames spark up and rise higher and higher, should've doused them but I blew it. _

 

He clenched his jaw and his fist shook. He was angry at himself and the world. 

  
  
  
  


When the bus arrived, the water from the gutter had been splashed down his front. He scowled.

 

He trudged to the farthest seat from the front and slapped his rear on the seat. How angry he was. Tai popped in some earbuds and tuned out his anger. He kept his trap shut the entire ride.

 

But only a few minutes into the ride, the bus had screeched to a stop again. A woman in the headlights looked like a frightened deer. Her silver eyes darted from an alleyway back to the vehicle. 

 

The red-haired driver waved his brown bowler cap at the woman, threatening and cursing her. 

She reluctantly moved out of the street, darting back into the alley she had looked at. 

 

"Oi! I'm getting off here!" Tai shouts, taking out his earplugs and walking down the aisle. 

The driver and his heavily made-up green eye stared him down. "By all means, sir." He said sourly, opening the doors and watched Tai jump out, scoffing as he closed them back up.

  
  
  
  
  


The silver-eyed woman's face was hidden under the hood of her jacket. She was touching something big before Tai blocked the way out of the alley. "Ma'am..." He breathes, his chest heaving with big breaths. "Are you okay? That kid almost ran you over." Tai uttered, resting one hand on the stitch in his side. 

 

"Uh... I'm fine. Please-" 

 

Tai interrupts, shaking his wet hair. "God, you're so lucky not to have been hit."

The woman sighed and stood, her height only inches smaller than his. "I am, aren't I?" 

 

"I'm Tai." He said, holding out his hand to shake. 

 

"Summer." She took his hand and shook firmly. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"The end." Tai finishes, running a large hand through his blonde hair. "That's how we met."

 

Ruby was on the end of the chair, waiting with anticipation. "Wowwwww! That's so romantic! But it was kinda short.”

 

"Kinda like you." Tai replies with a smile and shuffled Ruby’s hair. He then stood and trudged out of the room. 

What he wouldn't tell Ruby was that they had lost contact for ten years after that cold night. In that time, Tai would frequently visit and have a child with another woman. She left him when she found out about Summer. 

That's how Yang got there. 

 

_ A scandal, Summer had always teased. _

**Author's Note:**

> ugh y'know i can never start a story and continue it it's just s hard and i dunno if i'll complete it or naw  
> anyways  
> me tumblr is test tickles and ill post updates  
> thanks to the writers who kicked my lazy ass into doing this  
> like succubitchxoxo on tumblr  
> go check her out  
> okey here we go


End file.
